Danno you like Uncle Steveyou like him like him
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Steve ends up Sick, Danny has Gracie and Gracie tells Danno that he likes Steve. Because Danny makes fun of Steve and boys only do that to girls they like like. But Steve's a boy but thats ok cause Steve's pretty. This Story will probably extend
1. Chapter 1

Yeah Yeah...I don't own the crazy neanderthal or the little blond hobbit and his daughter. Or the rest of them, Just bored and using them. Thanks...CBS or whoever.

As usually it was another hot day in Hawaii, according to Danny Williams. The man had been griping about the weather since that day Steve met him. Today though Steve had to agree with him. He'd left the house this morning in a white muscle shirt and his desert cargos from the seals; Hell even Danny had his sleeves rolled up as high as they'd go and his tie slung loose so a few buttons could be open. The headache he'd left the house with had been steadily increasing throughout the day.

Their case had been fine infect he didn't even get Danny shot today. Though it did nothing for his headache and his stomach started hurting somewhere between the drive to pick up their suspect and the tackle that apprehended said man. Trudging into his office he deposited his gun in the gun drawer and sunk into his chair, glad to finally be off his feet. " I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds" Steve told himself as he closed his eyes and put his feet up on the desk.

" Hey Kono, Have you seen McGarrett?" Danny asked. He hadn't seen the guy since they'd returned more then three hours ago. He'd left to pick up Grace a half hour a go. Rachel and Stan had some thing and Stan suggest Danny take Gracie for the weekend. Maybe he'd discredited the man, though it didn't mean he didn't like him any less. Gracie was occupied recounting her whole day to Chin as the older man listened with rapt attention. He really needed to get his report to Steve before he could head out with Gracie. He learned the last time he'd let somebody else hand in his paper work before. Though Steve hardly used his office for more then changing the occasional article of clothing that got burned, ripped or wet; Danny knocked on the door anyways. Hearing nothing he preceded to open the door.

" Empty…..Where the hell is that neanderthal?" Danny mumbled to himself, puzzled while he walked back out into the main area.

" Uncle Chin, I'm hungry" little Gracie Williams said as continued to twirl around on the chair.

" Why don't you go and get a pudding from Steve's office in the mini fridge"

" Pudding? does he have chocolate?"

" Yup, Saw him stock up this morning"

" Yippie!"

Gracie jumped off the chair mid twirl and almost slipped while landing. Chin stifled a laugh at the girls excitement while Danny visibly flinched. It was common knowledge Danny was over protective.

" Chin have you seen that giant freak anywhere?"

" Come to think of it…no, not since we got back" Just then Gracie poked her head out of the door.

" Danno, I found Uncle Steve"

" What? Where?"

" In here"

" Gracie I was just in there"

" Sshhh! You'll wake him up"

" Wake him up?"

" Uh huh"

" Huh"

" Uncle Steve's sleeping behind his desk"

Walking into the office both men look behind the desk and true to the girl's words, Steve McGarrett was passed out on the ground. Danny went to shake the man awake and realized the heat radiating from his body. Steve mumbled incoherently trying to avoid the offending hand.

" Gah whay"

" Come On, Big Guy..wake up"

" Jus fey more minis"

" Steve" Chin chimed

" No Papa…No Mo school" Steve continued to slur in his fever induced haze and slumber

" Shit" Danny all but blurted out

" Daddy!"

" Shoot Gracie…I said Shoot!"

Shaking Steve a little harder this time Danny was finally able to rouse him just a bit.

" Come on Steve, your burning up gotta get you home"

With the help of Chin, Danny was able to peal the giant man off the ground and the two them dragged McGarrett to the Camaro and belted him in, Gracie following behind. With Steve safely buckled in the passenger seat, Danny motioned Grace to the backseat. She didn't even hesitate as she jumped in and buckled in. While Danny cranked the AC to the point he'd almost considered a jacket. It was enough to get the commander squirming around.

" Steve you with me?"

" Danno, try his full name, that always works"

" uh sure Sweetie"

" Stephan McGarrett"

" Danny?"

" I'm taking you home Steve"

" Did you just call me Steve?"

" That's your name dipstick"

" Yeah…you've just never used it unless it was attached to some insult"

" Whatever, How you feeling"

" FINE"

" Your clearly not fine, in fact your so far from fine!"

" Danny!"

" No your about as FINE as I am HAWAIIAN so no, your not fine! Want to try again?"

" Fine! I've got a headache and my stomach hurts. Must of been the four day old lasagne in the fridge"

" Just because a SEAL will eat anything…doesn't mean he should! Don't you puke inside my car!"

" Seals don't puke inside their cars "

" Good"

" Uncle Steve, drink this it'll help your tummy"

" Cause Danno says so"

" Danno also says pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." He said as he took the proffered gatorade.

Steve pulled a face at it's taste.

" It's Orange, kinda yucky but Daddy seems to like it."

" You won't eat pineapple on pizza, but you'll drink this?"

" It's good"

" Yeah OK" both Steve and Gracie said at the same time causing Danny to roll his eyes.

Finished with the drink, steve had to admit he did feel a little better but he was real tired and dozed off with his head resting on the window.

" Danno why did Uncle Steve eat four day old anything?"

" Cause he's a neanderthal caveman"

" You think he's cute"

Danny almost slammed the break, but refrained from doing so and eyed his sweet daughter in the rear view mirror.

" I What?"

" You think Uncle Steve's Cute"

" That's why you always say mean stuff and make fun of him cause you like him" Gracie said matter of facuty and went off into a mini danny rant.

" Cause your a boy and boys make fun girls they like not like but like like. But Uncle Steve's not a girl. Thats ok thought cause Uncle Steve's still pretty. His ears are kinda funny but he's got pretty eyes. Uncle Steve's tall, he can get the cookies of the top shelf for you Danno"

" What are they teaching you in school these days?"

" Six and seven times tables and about dolphins, Why?"

" Where did you get this girls/ boys like like and mean to each other?"

" Kono said that's what boys do and so did mommy"

" Oh…thats, ugh good…wait a second monkey did you size up Commander McGarrett?"

" Danno, I'm a girl, Uncle Steve's like the knight in my story books"

" More like royal jester, Gracie"

" See you like him, cause you make fun of him."

" So if Steve's the knight, then what am I"

" Well your the princess"

" I'm, the princess?"

" Uh huh but your a boy so you gotta be the Prince and Uncle Steve comes and saves you."

" And your who in this fairytale?"

" Your fair godmother…..Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" little Gracie said and gave her Danno her most disarming smile and Danny just rolled his eyes as they pulled into the driveway.

" Hey Gracie, here take Uncle Steve's keys and go open the door". The little girl dashed away to do her task. Danny realized along time ago that his little princess loved to help out and didn't like feeling useless. Reaching over he shook the slumbering man beside him.

" Come on pretty boy your castle awaits you"

Steve groaned before stretching

" Did you just call me pretty?"

"yeah Gracie says your pretty let's go"

" See she has good taste!"

" Come on wiseass"

Steve got out of the car on his own and walked in with a slight wobble. It really reminded Danny of when Grace knew how to walk but didn't quite know what grace was despite her name. To Danny's irritation Steve went for his box of tools to start doing some shingle work on his roof.

" McGarrett don't even think it. No Tim the fricken tool man taylor for you. In bed now!"

" I'm Fi…"

" Now Stephan!" Steve looked at his shoes and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout before turning on his feet and marching to his room like a chastised little boy. Perhaps Steve really was five. Danny turned around and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water, Gracie hot on his heels. Pushing open the bedroom door Danny was happy to see that yes Steve McGarrett was in bed and stripped down to a pair of Boxer-Briefs and his t-shirt. The covers were kicked to the bottom of the bed but Danny would take what he could get. Gracie hopped over to the bed and Steve patted the empty side and Gracie jumped onto it with a bounce and a giggle. While her dad went to raid the medicine cabinet. He found a set of pebto-bismal tablets and tylenol and shook two of each into his hand and left the bathroom.

" Be a good boy and take your medicine"

Steve rolled his eyes but still took his pills.

" Now you need to get some rest, So I guess a naps in order"

" Yes mommmy!" Steve said dryly causing Gracie to giggle some more.

" But I'm hungry"

"Alright I'll get you something light" Danny grumbled before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Digging around the kitchen he came across several steaks, chicken breasts, enough leafy green things some forrest now laid in ruins before he settle on simply toast and Ginger Ale. Both of which were light and easy on the stomach. Danny walked back down the hall and the idle chatter he'd left Steve and Grace to was no longer there. Walking into the room the reason for the quiet was suddenly explained. Both his monkey and his partner were sound asleep. Gracie snuggled up to Steve's side and Steve's arm kept her cradled there. He smiled when Steve's arm instinctively tightened on Grace as he approached the but as if he sensed their was no threat the arm slacked. Danny threw the cover over both his sleeping charges and was nice enough to tuck Steve in as well as his daughter. He kissed Gracie's forehead and for whatever reason ran his fingers through Steve's hair before heading to the door and with one last look Danny said to himself.

" Maybe I do like you like you like, like like you"

" Now I'm just confused, that's what I get for listening to an 8 year old"

" But he is a handsome man, a handsome man who cares for my monkey"

With that he left the room and decided to sit out on the lanai and enjoy the sunset and the beach. Not that he'd tell anyone he was enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny awoke to a sticky sensation of a hawaiian gecko crawling on his neck.

" Do sell insurance to somebody else" Danny said as he flicked pried the little guy off his neck, grumbling about how he'd never have to deal with geckos getting fresh with him in New Jersey. He wasn't sure how long ago he'd dozed off but the sun had long since set the sky into a shade of hawaiian night blue. The one thing Danny liked about Hawaii were the stars. In Jersey they were hidden by smog from the various factories out here there were simply thousands.

Danny enjoyed the sight just a little while longer before heading into the house. He made a stop in the kitchen pulling out some ingredients to whip up his famous garlic and butter mini potatoes and barbecue chicken. It also happened to be about the only thing he could cook that did not originate in a box. He made quick work of washing the spuds and adding his mixture of garlic and butter, throwing honey and bbq sauce on his chicken and throwing them into the oven he had already pre-heated. Content with his handiwork it was high time he woke up his little monkey and his ape of a boss.

Danny could hear the small ruckus coming from Steve's room the moment he hit the hallway. In a few quick stride Danny through open the door and was hit in the face with a nerve dart and Grace sheepishly smiling at him from under a worn battle helmet, and an empty bed.

" Hi Danno"

" Grace why are you in a war helmet and where is Steve"

" Right here" Danny turned to spy Steve sandwiched between the wall and the door he'd thrown open and was now leaning on.

" Do you mind Danny"

" Yeah, Yeah" The blond said stepping away from the door.

" Hey, I thought I told you to take a nap?"

" I did "

" We did Daddy, Uncle Steve threw up"

" uh Huh"

" You, you threw up and your out of bed running around like a little hooligan?"

" Yup that about sums it up, I feel a lot better"

" Yeah Danny we were playing commandos"

" Steve stop damaging my daughter with Army games"

" Navy Daddy"

" Yeah Danno it's Navy"

" Army, Navy same thing, Since you just shot me Grace Jaydee Williams and Since Stephan whatever his middle name is McGarrett seems to be feeling so much better, you two can set the table"

" Wow you just turned into a little munchkin mother Danny."

" Get the plates off the top shelf you giant!"

" Who puts plates on the top shelf? wait Steve blood McGarrett."

" Ok Danno" Gracie said pulling Steve out of the room by his two fingers. They made fast work of setting the table. Gracie insisted on the coloured plates, claiming the purple for herself. She also assigned Steve a bright yellow plate and a lime green one to Danny. Steve just went with the flow and found himself pulling out the old wacky glasses with the built in straws. He use get heck from his mother for blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk. He often made them spill over the sides. Like the girl before him he claimed the glass with the blue straw for himself, gave the orange one to Gracie and Danny got the red one. Together they decided that none of the silverware needed to match. Forks and knifes were mismatched from each other, and no two people at the table had a matching utensil.

The oven timer pinged summoning Danny to the kitchen, where he stopped dead in his tracks.

" Wha…What is that?"

" We set the table Danno"

" Yes, you did….it's very colourful sweetie"

" Hey Dan you get the lime green plate, Gracie has purple and I have yellow" Steve said sitting down at the table.

" Smells good"

" Yeah Danno"

Danny plopped the serving dishes in the middle of the table shelling out food for both himself and Gracie while Steve dished out a plate of his own. Steve wasted no time digging into his food.

"mmmmm So Good" Steve practically moaned continuing to shove more food down his throat.

" uh huh Steve it's the only thing Daddy can make from scratch"

" He can make it for me anytime"

" See Daddy you can cook it for him anytime" Gracie said putting such strong emphasis on cook, it should be illegal for a girl her age.

" You spend to much time with Kono"

" Do not, I could always spend more time with mommy"

" I take that back"

Steve was so engrossed in consuming his food he'd missed most of the conversation. Steve slouched down in his chair and rubbed his tummy with a content sigh.

" That was good Danny"

" Thanks Steve"

Steve grabbed the dishes and tossed them in the dishwasher.

" Danno Uncle Steve has Toy Story on DVD, will you watch it with us?"

" I dunno"

" Please Danno" Gracie said sticking out her lower lip and Danny was more then won over. Not that he would of denied watching a movie with Gracie.

" Alright go jump into those Pyjamas from your bag, it's getting late"

" Yippie, Uncle Steve go put on your PJs" Gracie said running off with the bag to the spare bathroom. Leaving the two men standing there.

" Hey want a pair of pair of Pj pants and a t-shirt?"

" I could use a shirt and your pants will never fit me Steve"

" I'm sure there is something that'll fit you in here"

" McGarrett I am not wearing your Sister's bell bottom sweats that went out in the late 90s"

" Not those shit head, come on" Steve said heading down the hall to his childhood room.

Danny took a look around the room while Steve went shuffling through the drawers. The walls were beige with an an old style world map hung on the wall. The shelves were filled with model cars, boats and planes. Vintage posters of X-men, Captain America and Aquaman of all things hung were tapped on the walls along with car posters. The furniture was dated but looked as sturdy as hell a navy blue blanket with light blue bedding adorned the bed. Nothing was out of of place however the room as all male.

" Hey, These'll work" Steve said triumphantly causing Danny took at him.

" Here" the shorter man took the Pj pants and quirked an eyebrow at Steve.

" Race Cars Steve"

" It's those or the sweat bell bottom pants"

" Point well made" Danny said following Steve out of the room.

" let me grab you a shirt you can change master bedroom, I'll just change in the bathroom…I gotta pee anyways."

Steve threw one of his issued t-shirts from the Navy, before grabbing a pair of plaid bottoms for himself.

15 minuets later the three were sat on Steve's kingsize bed. Steve hadn't bothered putting a DVD player out in the main room. He only ever watched them in bed when there wasn't a thing on. Danny to his right and Gracie to his left. Gracie had claimed the left as her side of the bed. Half an hour into the movie he had an arm around Danny's shoulders and Gracie's head resting on his shoulder. 45 minuets into the movie and all three were reclined lower on the comfy bed. At the hour mark both Danny and Gracie had fallen asleep. Gracie's little hand rested on chest while Danny's muscular arm snaked around his waist holding both Steve and his daughter. Steve ran his fingers through the blonds hair before dropping a kiss on the top of Danny's head. Steve loved the insufferable little hobbit and didn't know how to tell him. by the time the credits were rolling the only sound in the room were snores.


End file.
